Kānibaru
, also known as , is a massive landmass located far within the Land of Water which serves as a containment facility and an insane asylum. Hundreds of feet under sea level rest an ancient gateway to , owned and tended to by Fukurokuju. There are various levels within, as well as different methods used to subdue all who come. It is rumored to be both impregnable and inescapable housing the Shinobi worlds most deadliest criminals. All controlled and experimented on by Koshiro. Despite being located within The Land of Water, Kānibaru expresses extreme sovereignty. So much so, it's sometimes referred to as a country within a country. Due to it's hostile citizenship, location, and it's sacred connection, Kānibaru remains untouched to other countries. Villages only send their criminals to Kānibaru through a steel ship capable of holding hundreds. History Continued:The Gateway Fukurokuju built his library in a separate infinite pocket dimension similar to one created with Kamui. It's unreachable except through two portals. Each governed by Koshiro and Xian Oda. Fukurokuju built his first one, Koshiro's, in an arctic like ocean. An ocean surrounded by rapid currents and subzero temperatures. When asked why, Fukurokuju replied he lacked a way to hid his library from humans. Koshiro came up with an idea. He knew, with traveling, he would have to build laboratories throughout lands. But he needed one for himself. One where all his greatest experimentation went unhampered. Around this time, Koshiro already encountered Tobirama and created his own resurrection jutsu. So he needed a massive lab. An idea came to him. Using his Earth Release Mastery, Koshiro raised a massive rock formation and morphed it into an island of sorts. He had built up quite a chakra reserve from his Earth Grudge Fear. He then spent a year morphing various facilities and buildings on different levels. His plan, create an asylum or prison, where he could conduct experiments on unwanted humans. He planned each level delicately, stopping at Fukurokuju's gate. Impressed, Fuku helped him create a seal which only allowed those who Fuku wished to open said gate. With the Five Great Shinobi nations forming, Koshiro attended it's first Kage meeting after their discussion of tailed beast. Of course under a different alias and appearance. He offered a home for those who could not conform to civilization. Instead of killing them, which many supported, or keeping them locked away so close to home, send them to a secluded island off the land of water where he promised to keep them under controlled. At first it sounded as if he wished to gather an army, but could one really control insanity. He made it specifically clear, he'd take only those who could not conform, those who remained a threat, and those who had no morality. And with a description of his land, The Mizukage confirmed it to be impossible to navigate. He also seemed unaware of any sort of landmass being located their specifically. Koshiro told each Kage to make a specific seal which would reverse summon their criminals and monsters to said island where they would never be seen again. Now disguised as a prison, he had an unlimited supply of test subjects. It was for this reason, Koshiro remained fairly inactive during the second, third and fourth shinobi world war. He remained on Kānibaru testing on his thousands of test subjects. Especially with Kirigakure's infamy for producing powerful S-Rank Shinobi, such a close proximity kept his livestock filled. During it's first half century of creation, Fukurokuju remained in his library, sorting out it's works and testing legitimacy. Every so often, Koshiro would discover something and add it to his section of Life/Death and spirituality. But he remained puzzle...Why hide such information? Cannon Involvement Kānibaru had various, albeit small, involvements in Naruto Uzumaki's journey. Orochimaru's scrolls, the ones founded by Suigetsu, were borrowed from The Library of Hundred Thousand Years. Also Orochimaru found borrowed maps to Ryūchi Cave. A lot of animal sages actually have grand knowledge of Fuku's library as they, themselves, are grand animal spirits. It was Fukurokuju who told princess Kaguya to eat Shinju's fruit for ultimate power and so, holds detailed tablets on said events. If Itachi had truly massacred the Uchiha, he would have likely ended up in Kānibaru. Prisoners, Experimentation And You Kānibaru's prisoners are more than simple criminals. They are worst among worst. Those who single handily commit Genocide , murdered a kage, or is too dangerous to let live but even harder to kill. Prisoners can wear their normal clothes, are allowed to keep ninja tools and are allowed to roam as freely as they wish. But each is branded with a special seal which keeps them from molding chakra. Both his warden and he can manipulate said seal and can even engulf prisoners in flame with a simple glance or seal. Prisoners are fed as much as needed, given a free buffet. Those who live on the top level are shocked that Kānibaru is such a free place. It's fun, with less laws than a real village. Prisoners are even able to fight the guards as they are already dead. Kānibaru isn't it's official name, but prisoners called it that, and wonderland, due to it's freedom. But Koshiro keeps it's freedom so prisoners live in a physical illusion. On lower levels, sick experimentation's occur. Each floor advancement symbolizes a darker and more painful experiment. These floors are called Nightmare Houses Letter. No one knows what goes on within these nightmare houses. People go in and come out different...or not at all. There are twelve nightmare houses, each symbolized by a Greek letter. As it progresses, so does it's experimentation. Koshiro rarely request for test subject personally. His Zombies target and swarm his test subject and inject a special serum. Not quite a poison, which knocks them unconscious. They awaken in an operating room. The Houses Nightmare House Alpha α Nightmare House Alpha (Naitomeahausuarufa,ナイトメアハウスアルファ) is the first floor which Koshiro performs his experimentation. This floor consist of simple experiments on biological functions such as sleep, sex, food and water. Perhaps his favorite, he deprives a test subject of sleep for days on end and takes notes on their reactions. Nightmare House Alpha also test human limitations by pushing the body past it's limits without any sort of energy. It's first since it causes the least amount of body damage. Test subjects are usually released after having their memories erased. The purpose of Nightmare House Alpha revolves around discovering body based information. Nightmare House Beta β Nightmare House Beta (Naitomeahausubēta,ナイトメアハウスベータ) involves psychological torture. Koshiro hooks his patience up to a special chakra based machine which reads chemical's within a person's body. By inducing and manipulating amounts of fear, rage, anxiety, and other strong emotions, Koshiro gains information on how ones brain work. Of course powerful criminals such as these boast a lack of emotion; however, certain feelings are an installed in all. Meaning he reaches into the subconscious mind and brings them out. Nightmare House Beta usually involves drugs as they cannot be combated through chakra manipulation. His drugs create a true nightmare realm by alternating between a heavenly bliss and a hellish burn. He also combines it with his thought inhibitor drug, turning a minute into a century. Koshiro sometimes uses his enhanced Medical skills to keep his subject alive as he dissects their brain physically. Nightmare House Beta involves discovering new information about the human mind. It was said Nightmare House Beta broke the Gold and Silver Brothers themselves. Nightmare House Gamma γ Nightmare House Gamma (Naitomeahausuganma,ナイトメアハウスベータ) revolves around genetics and mutations. Using pin point chakra control, multiple targets are taken in at once, where Koshiro switches organs and other vitals while they are alive. He also test how different people with two different Blood Line limits mix when he switches. Victims never leave with their own features. He's changed eye colors, hearts and lungs. Nightmare House Delta δ Nightmare House Delta (Naitomeahausuderuta,ナイトメアハウスデルタ) revolves around vermin and insects. Using his Mortis Sonus, Koshiro can decay a persons flesh in a specific area. He then unleashes insects of different species upon a living persons dying flesh. Koshiro studies how these scavengers feed. When experimentation is over, which is very painful, he heals his test subject so he can continue using them. Nightmare House Epsilon ε Coming Soon.... Involves Chakra Nightmare House Zeta ζ Coming Soon... Involves Identity Nightmare House Eta η Coming Soon... Involves Radiation Nightmare House Theta θ Coming Soon... Involves Spirit Nightmare House iota ι Coming Soon... Involves Flesh (Cannibal Practice) Nightmare House kappa κ Coming Soon... Involves Drugs and Solutions and Acids Nightmare House lambda λ Coming Soon.... Forbidden: Nightmare House Mu X A forbidden floor, unknown to all except his top allies, Nightmare House Mu houses his sickest experimentation. Infamous Prisoners Jinpachi Munashi Gold and Silver Brothers- As seen, the fate after their ambush remains unknown. This is due to them being sent to Kānibaru. Due to their immense power, Ginkaku and Kinkaku remained in the lowest of cells. '' Layout The overall landmass resembles a massive island surrounded by sub-zero currents constantly raging about. These currents are so cold, it cannot support marine life. This, along with the imprisonment technique threatening to reduce anyone who reaches a certain distance from Koshiro or Mui to ashes, makes escape virtually impossible. The prison has no regard of the prisoners' circumstances of being sent there. Kānibaru has a weird policy. Outside of the convicts' death, there is no way for a return. This comes from Kānibaru not really being a prison but a massive experimentation center for Koshiro. To let someone out will mean letting potential information getting loose. The prison accepts everything from females to males to even some animals. Within Kānibaru, children of prisoners roam freely. Deep under the facilities are Kānibaru's nightmare houses, which are connected to Mui's and Koshiro's office at the top of the facility. The nightmare houses are all identical except for their symbols. Each contain various electronics that fit the stereotypical representation of a mad scientist's laboratory. It is said to reek of death and despair within. Koshiro has a sick habit of leaving light off while a test subject is still being tested on over night. A path, connected to an unknown door leads to Jū man-nen no toshokan. A gate, deep underneath his overall facility. It is guarded by a large stone door with a unique symbol for each element. It's a special seal which requires fine chakra control. Since Koshiro has affinity for each, he is the only person capable opening this seal. However, multiple users have potential to do so if they can coordinate perfectly. But deep within are multiple chakra sensing traps which activate if anyone but his or Mui's chakra is sensed. While the prison was built under the appearance of holding dangerous criminals, in truth it was for Koshiro to experiment and use it's prisoners, who are no longer being cared by the villages they originated from, as test subjects. It's overall building is a massive stone structure. However, there are many terraces, balcony's and a few courtyards which lead out to a gray sky. The building is covered in lights and fun music keeping up with it's name of Kānibaru. Security Aside from the imprisonment technique and the lethal whirlpools surrounding the fortress, the facility itself has certain death traps try to revolt. But due to a lawless environment filled with carnal pleasures and primal urges, very few try to escape. It's truly like a Kānibaru. These factors keep Koshiro able to have Zombies for security. They are usually only used to retrieve a new test subject. The prisoners have no idea their guards are zombies. Even though his Zombies lack emotion, pain and can only move, he makes it appear as if they are simply trained as perfect soldiers. Koshiro's facility has special vents located in various places. These vents release various gasses, depending on if Koshiro wants to have a wide experimentation or keep peace. Gasses include sleeping gas, Tear gas, Laughing Gas, paralysis gas and more. Sometimes Koshiro test his new inventions on the area as a whole. As for his vents, Koshiro Kānibaru continuously pumps out a specially, genetically altered version of THC in the form of an invisible gas. This causes his test subjects to remain chilled and constantly have a good time. Even after his sick experimentation a few minutes back within will return them back to their high mindset. It is also for this no one wishes to escape. No one complains about his sick experiments because they are being drugged constantly. His body is immune to it and his Zombies do not breath. Trivia * * * * *